Stephanie Brown
Stephanie Brown is a denizen of Gotham City and the current holder of the vigilante alias Batgirl. Early Life The daughter of Arthur Brown, a third-rate Gotham criminal, Stephanie grew up predominantly in a single-income household. Striving to be more, she was taken in by Bruce Wayne and trained with him. At 14, she fell pregnant by middle school boyfriend Tim Drake, then known as Robin. She gave the baby up for adoption. As an adult, she and Drake would get engaged but this would be an "off and on" arrangement. During The Convergence, Gotham was miniaturized by Brainiac as part of its "collection" while the rest of Earth-2 was destroyed by the cosmic event. Birds of Prey Season 2 In Moving On, Part 5: Something Wicked, In Secret Six, Part 1, In Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses, In Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart, In Secret Six, Part 4: No Rest For The Wicked, In Eyes Shut, In Green Arrow & Black Canary, In Tower of Babel, Part 1, In Tower of Babel, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 3 In Don't Fear The Reaper, In Darkest Day, In Now and Then, In Red Rain, In Body & Soul, In Trinity (episode), In Enemy Mine, In Cry For Justice, In Rise & Fall, In 30 Days of Night, In Devils & Dust, In Sisters, In Save My City, Batman Season 1 In Three Years, In The Man In The Mirror, In What We Live For, In Signal Fire, In Black Mask, In Family Matters, In Quoth The Raven, In All Our Times Have Come, In The Sting, In Beware The Batman, In A Death in the Family, In The Iceman Cometh, In Oaths, Batman Season 2 In Trump Card, In Joke's On You, In Two-Face, In The Will To Act, In Lazara, In The Demon, In Bones, In Bloodstorm, In Beautiful Lie, In The Man Who Broke The Bat, In Knightfall, In Bulletproof, In Take Your Time, Batman Season 3 In Two of a Kind, In Red Hood, In Under The Hood, In Legacy, In Contagion, In No Man's Land, In No Man's Land: The Court of Owls, In No Man's Land: Gotham's Bane, In No Man's Land: Gotham's Reckoning, In No Man's Land: Death Of The Family, Birds of Prey Season 5 In Faint, In The Black Damn Canary, Part 1, In The Black Damn Canary, Part 2 Trivia * Appearances * 48/114 (Birds of Prey) * 36/36 (Batman) * 84 (total) (Birds of Prey S2) (8/15) * Moving On, Part 5: Something Wicked * Secret Six, Part 1 * Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses * Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart * Secret Six, Part 4: No Rest For The Wicked * Eyes Shut * Tower of Babel, Part 1 * Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (13/17) * Don't Fear The Reaper * Darkest Day * Now and Then * Red Rain * Body & Soul * Trinity (episode) * Enemy Mine * Cry For Justice * Rise & Fall * 30 Days Of Night * Devils & Dust * Sisters * Save My City (Batman S1) (13/13) * Three Years * The Man in the Mirror * What We Live For * Signal Fire * Black Mask * Family Matters * Quoth The Raven * All Our Times Have Come * The Sting * Beware The Batman * A Death in the Family * The Iceman Cometh * Oaths (Batman S2) (13/13) * Trump Card * Joke's On You * Two-Face * The Will To Act * Lazara * The Demon * Bones * Bloodstorm * Beautiful Lie * The Man Who Broke The Bat * Knightfall * Bulletproof * Take Your Time (Batman S3) (10/10) * Two of a Kind * Red Hood * Under The Hood * Legacy * Contagion * No Man's Land * No Man's Land: The Court of Owls * No Man's Land: Gotham's Bane * No Man's Land: Gotham's Reckoning * No Man's Land: Death Of The Family (Birds of Prey S5) (3/13) * Faint * The Black Damn Canary, Part 1 * The Black Damn Canary, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S6) (2/16) * Night Has a Thousand Eyes, Part 1 * Night Has a Thousand Eyes, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S7) (12/14) * Sins of the Past, Part 2: Broken Birds * Sins of the Past, Part 3: Breathe Into Me * Dear Agony, Part 1 * Dear Agony, Part 2 * Stillwater * Had Enough, Part 1 * Had Enough, Part 2 * Better Days * Synecdoche, Part 1 * Synecdoche, Part 2 * Ares, Part 1 * Ares, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S8) (10/10) * May I * Take This, Part 1 * Take This, Part 2 * Blow Me Away, Part 1 * Blow Me Away, Part 2 * Green Canary * What A Piece Of Work Is Man, Part 1 * What A Piece Of Work Is Man, Part 2 * Everything Burns, Part 1 * Everything Burns, Part 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 1 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 1 Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Earth-2 Characters Category:Mothers Category:Vigilantes Category:Members of the Birds of Prey Category:Batfamily Category:Birds of Prey Main Characters Category:Batman Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Religious individuals Category:Christians Category:Monotheists Category:Terrans Category:Democrats